Alexus3345 Wiki
Ruth and Elliott Handler, the founders of Mattel, named the doll after their daughter Barbara. Yes, she is a real person. Barbara Handler Segal is still alive. The inspiration for the Barbie doll was the Bild Lillie doll sold in Germany in the 1950s. Ruth handler named the doll after her daughter Barbara Believe it or not, Barbie originally was a real person. Her name was Barbara (Barbie) Handler and her mother and father were Ruth and Elliot. In the early 1950's, Barbie's mother watched her and her girlfriends play with adult female paper dolls more than they did the baby dolls. Her mother knew it was just as important for young girls to imagine what it would be like to be grown up. Since most of the adult dolls available at that time were paper or cardboard, Barbie's mother decided to make a three-dimensional female adult doll. One that was lifelike enough to serve as an inspiration for little girl's dreams of the future. No.... Barbies are made of plastic. They don't talk, breathe, have heartbeats, etc. The only people who think that they are truly real need to visit a doctor, although in childhood years, a barbie is often a girls best friend (that's before they discover diamonds), so in the child's case it is often normal, even expected in most cases for the child to believe that they are real, but once you are like 20..... its time to accept the fact that they are plastic. It is named after the inventor's daughter, Barbara. handle's daughter barbara Yes, Ruth Handler named the doll after her daughter Barbara. 0.gif|Feed Me More fav diva 2.jpg|My FAV Diva fav Diva.jpg|My FAV Diva again Hardy Boy (2).jpg|My future husband Just Kidding my FAV SUPERSTAR #2 FAV Morrison.jpg|My #1 FAV superstar BnK 3.jpg|'Barbie and Ken' BnK 2.jpg|'Barbie and Ken ' Broken Hearted Ken.jpg|'Broken Hearted Ken' She said yes to him apologize.jpg|'She said yes' this is how their love used to be sad.jpg|'She said Yes so look now :)' .... Barbie And Ken.jpg|'Ken askin for Her Back She said YES' 'Welcome to the BarbieAndKen Wiki' Barbie information Ken information and How long they've been together ect. they've Been together for 43 YEARS ! and broke up in 2004 and got back together in 2011 The Beginning Ken (Ken Sean Carson) is a Mattel toy doll introduced by Mattel in 1961 as the fictional boyfriend of toy doll Barbie introduced in 1959. Similar to his female counterpart, Ken had a fantastically fashionable line of clothing and accessories. In the Barbie mythos, Ken and Barbie met on the set of a TV commercial in 1961. Since his debut, Ken has held at least forty occupations, from Sugar's daddy (2010),[1] to hair stylist (1991, 1992, 1999).[2] Mattel has never specified the precise nature of their relationship. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_(Barbie)# hide *1 Overview *2 In popular culture *3 Bibliography *4 References *5 External links 'Barbie' '''Barbie is a fashion doll manufactured by the American toy-company Mattel, Inc. and launched in March 1959. American businesswoman Ruth Handler is credited with the creation of the doll using a German doll called Bild Lilli as her inspiration.' '''Barbie is the figurehead of a brand of Mattel dolls and accessories, including other family members and collectible dolls. Barbie has been an important part of the toy fashion doll market for fifty years, and has been the subject of numerous controversies and lawsuits, often involving parody of the doll and her lifestyle.' 'Contents' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbie# hide ''' *1 History' *'2 Barbie's 50th anniversary' *'3 Fictional biography' *'4 Controversies' *'5 Parodies and lawsuits' *'6 Collecting' *'7 Competition from Bratz dolls' *'8 See also' *'9 References' *'10 Further reading' *'11 External links''' Latest activity Category:Browse